


可怕的巧合【上】

by JinZhi



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 21:04:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19912189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JinZhi/pseuds/JinZhi
Summary: 佐助A×鸣人伪A实O双向暗恋/生子/OOC/槽点/雷点接受的了就可以继续看啦就是有Alpha信息素混杂在鸣人Omega信息素内，到了30岁才消失［其实只是本吱喜欢叔佐鸣(•̀⌄•́)］炖肉为主，剧情为辅！所以剧情很渣［脑子全是黄色废料］虫族私设为一部电影里的【我也忘了叫啥】佐助生贺文！！！！！！！我爱佐助一辈子啦~~~





	可怕的巧合【上】

1:  
吊车尾和讨厌鬼

我真的讨厌他吗？漩涡鸣人第一次问自己这个问题

在初中，ABO分化一般在16-18岁，而现在「无性状」的他们则会进行对抗虫族的演练

第一场演练，漩涡鸣人和宇智波佐助第一次见面，非常不理想

漩涡鸣人被虫族影像吓得忘记了反抗，是宇智波佐助救了他  
漩涡鸣人坐在地上，宇智波佐助逆着光低着头嘲讽的看着他说：“这么害怕就不要来了，耽误我行动，吊车尾”  
听到这句话，漩涡鸣人恢复了思绪，生气的咬牙切齿  
这个讨厌鬼！！！漩涡鸣人眼中充满怒火，他想：我一定要打败他！！！

漩涡鸣人第二次问自己这个问题，是在高中

宇智波佐助是货真价实的学霸  
而漩涡鸣人为了打败他，努力学习

两个人双双考入A中A班  
这时ABO分化体检完成后，漩涡鸣人看着自己名字后面清晰工整的Alpha，兴奋的哈哈大笑  
一扭头，看到Alpha大军左边的宇智波佐助，这股兴奋被冲淡了一点  
这个讨厌鬼怎么阴魂不散啊！

下午进行的体能测试

漩涡鸣人一想起自己在初中，能逃就出去玩的日子，不禁咬了咬牙  
当然，结果是跑了个后十，被剥夺了吃鸡腿的权利  
漩涡鸣人失落的戳着便当里的西兰花和煎蛋，把他们当做佐助泄愤  
忽然，面前出现了一块鸡肉，漩涡鸣人惊喜的抬起了头——  
是坐在对面的宇智波佐助

他别过头对漩涡鸣人说：“看你太可怜给你一块”

漩涡鸣人满足的吃着鸡肉想：哼，这个家伙也没有太讨厌嘛，但是这也不能讨好我原谅他叫我‘吊车尾’的事实！

漩涡鸣人第三次问这个问题，两个人都已经成为了A防官兵  
在一次对抗虫族的时候，不慎受了伤

漩涡鸣人昏昏沉沉的倒了下去，落在一个温暖的怀抱中  
在闭上眼的时候，他看到了宇智波佐助  
“鸣人！”  
啊……这是他第一次这么叫……漩涡鸣人突然觉得，自己从来不是讨厌宇智波佐助

再次醒来，便是病床上

“嘶……好痛”漩涡鸣人看到睡在床边的宇智波佐助，噤了声，仔细端详着宇智波佐助  
两个人都快30岁了，岁月在宇智波佐助脸上仅是留下了轻轻浅浅的细纹  
尽管这样，那如天工精雕的脸庞，眉宇间一股肃杀之气，自小便开始蓄的头发已经能遮住一只眼睛，看着那浅粉色细细抿着的嘴唇……

可恶！怪不得社会上好多Omega喜欢他……就是帅一点……比我厉害一点嘛……漩涡鸣人身体上的行动总是比脑子快一点，他突然有一种想亲一亲佐助的想法，并付诸行动  
我在干什么！！！！当漩涡鸣人又躺回去的时候，理智才刚上线

漩涡鸣人安慰自己：没事没事，我这是在为Omega除害，这么多好Omega不要光想着佐助一个人……对对对……但这是初吻啊啊啊……还好佐助没醒，不然可就太尴尬了……  
想着想着，漩涡鸣人因为疲惫而沉沉的睡了过去

听着病床上人儿轻轻浅浅的呼吸，被漩涡鸣人认为已经睡着的宇智波佐助缓缓睁开了如黑曜石般璀璨的眸子，他嘴角弯了弯又忍了下去：这个笨蛋  
隔着月光看，宇智波佐助的耳朵变成了粉红色

——————————————————————————

时间回溯到初中

宇智波佐助觉得自己有一个很奇怪的队友

明明是他拖我后腿，却一路不停骂自己……以为我听不见吗？  
宇智波佐助扭头看了一眼，漩涡鸣人就一脸敌意的瞪他  
令人讨厌的吊车尾，这是宇智波佐助对漩涡鸣人的第一次评价

在过年的时候，孩子们都有父母陪伴，宇智波佐助孤独的坐在桥边，这时候他感觉有人坐到了他的旁边，宇智波佐助抬起头看，是旋涡鸣人  
“哼，我一定会打败你的”

一个令人讨厌的愚蠢吊车尾，这是宇智波佐助对漩涡鸣人改变的评价

后来在高中的时候，因为体能测试没有鸡腿吃的漩涡鸣人，晚餐时显得格外失落

像是一个没人疼爱的猫科动物，至少在宇智波佐助眼里，意外的可爱

漩涡鸣人不喜欢吃蔬菜，一点一点咀嚼着米饭

宇智波佐助夹起一块鸡肉，递给鸣人，看着漩涡鸣人突然放光的眼睛，真是一个好养活的猫儿，宇智波佐助有点脸红：“看你可怜给你一块”

一个傻的可爱的吊车尾，这是宇智波佐助一直到成人时的评价

两个人都进入了A防，宇智波佐助虽毫无波动，其实内心还是松了一口气，这个吊车尾还好赶上来了，两个人一起并肩作战，当看到漩涡鸣人缓缓倒下的时候，宇智波佐助感觉心里某一个地方伴随着身影塌陷了

“鸣人！”

宇智波佐助没等到战斗结束，便把漩涡鸣人送到了军医院

“漩涡鸣人恢复力挺强的，其实并无大碍，就是手筋有些断裂，还是要少做高强度动作，手腕不疼了就可以出院了”医生说着，走出了病房  
宇智波佐助守在床头，他想了很多

我应该是看上这个吊车尾了  
这是为什么呢

宇智波佐助在内心自言自语  
他就像阳光，在我黑暗的人生中唯一的希望

虽然有时候傻的不行，似乎这样才能突出他的美好

喜欢一个笨蛋大概就是被他的笨所吸引了吧

想着想着，宇智波佐助拄着胳膊睡着了

最后是被漩涡鸣人的痛呼唤醒的  
宇智波佐助是一个不善于表达自己感情的笨蛋

他佯装熟睡，只是觉得看见漩涡鸣人会尴尬  
他静静的感受着漩涡鸣人的一举一动  
这个笨蛋坐起来干嘛

唇上印下一丝温热

宇智波佐助脑子当机了一秒，脑子第一次没有掌握主动权

过了一会儿，听着病床上人儿轻轻浅浅的呼吸声，宇智波佐助缓缓睁开了那双黑曜石般的眸子

当一确定自己喜欢对方的时候，就会觉得  
漩涡鸣人也喜欢宇智波佐助  
况且宇智波佐助向来是一个自信的人

他笑了笑又闭上了双眼  
一个可爱坚强但愚蠢的猫科动物，宇智波佐助想：该怎么才能吃到这个小野猫

2:  
Omega

没过几天漩涡鸣人便出院了，只在刚苏醒那时是宇智波佐助守在床边，而后来便换成了春野樱，出院前漩涡鸣人问

“小樱，佐助去哪了？”

“他还有任务，哎，怎么并肩战斗了几年，都改口了，不叫讨厌鬼了呢”

漩涡鸣人脸上一阵红晕，慌慌张张走出病房说：

“看他救我的份上，我就原谅他了！”

自己这是怎么了……漩涡鸣人自诩机智的头脑有些跟不上自己的内心了

看着落荒而逃的漩涡鸣人，春野樱失笑的摇了摇头：“也太明显了吧，不过会不会遭到社会舆论呢……唉，一个没心没肺一个事不关己的，我在担心什么……”

——————————————————————————

又过了几个月，大家都零零散散的回家过年了

剩下不回家的，没家回的聚在一起，就当是过了个年  
漩涡鸣人拉着宇智波佐助跑到了没人的河边，坐在石头上喝着酒

“哎，佐助你为什么不回家啊，你不是有个哥哥吗”

“不想”

“我要是有个家，我肯定天天想着回家嘚吧呦”

说着干了一瓶酒，把酒瓶向着远方扔了过去  
宇智波佐助没有说话，静静的看着月光朦胧下的漩涡鸣人

“A队宇智波佐助，漩涡鸣人！来办公室一趟，准备战斗！”  
漩涡鸣人苦恼的站了起来：“大过年的还要去做任务”  
一个闪身，便到了办公室门口

“扣扣扣——”

“进来吧”

两个人一前一后站在办公桌前：“长官！”

“很抱歉在新年还要叫你们执行任务，这次虫族似乎变得十分聪明，趁咱们放松的时候进攻湿骨林，卫星城汇报是二十几个虫族，我认为你们两个人可以完成任务，如果需要支援请尽快汇报！”  
两个人行了个军礼：“是！长官！”

——————————————————————————

到达湿骨林的时候，的确仅是二十几个低级虫族，两个人开启机甲，像切菜一样悠闲地杀着敌

“佐助佐助，你看我是不是超级厉害嘚吧呦”

“……”

“佐助佐助，你看唔……”漩涡鸣人突然感觉一阵腹痛

“怎么了”

“嗯……肚子痛”漩涡鸣人没在意的揉了揉“可能凉啤喝多了啊哈哈”

周围的空气怎么变得这么灼热？

……

漩涡鸣人警惕的感觉到只要使用精神力，浑身的灼热便会增加  
自己不会是……发情了吧？？

漩涡鸣人从分化以后就没发过情，他闻着大家各种各样的信息素，却独独不知道自己的  
医生说他只是发育晚，还被同学们嘲笑过，不过到后来也渐渐的不在意发不发情，毕竟发情后还是需要抑制剂来消火还不如不发情

但是现在，他闻见了空气中弥漫的茉莉花奶糖味信息素，吐槽到：这么女孩子的信息素……真的还不如不发情呢……  
漩涡鸣人闭上眼，用精神力感知自己的身体：我是个……是个！Omega？？？  
怎么可能！？！？体检的时候还是个Alpha！不不不，其实我是Alpha  
漩涡鸣人想催眠自己

但是后穴涌出的黏腻与空虚，让他本来就不多的理智渐渐崩溃

“怎么了！？”宇智波佐助发现漩涡鸣人停在那里不动了  
“唔……佐助……我不太好……”怎么办啊！！

“吊车尾的！能不能好好杀敌！！低级虫族都能伤害到你了吗？！”

“不，额……是身体不太好，我发情了”漩涡鸣人耳根红红的，不是一星半点的尴尬

另一边的宇智波佐助加快杀敌速度，暗自扶额，这个吊车尾光知道惹事……

当宇智波佐助杀完剩余残敌，漩涡鸣人已经脱离机甲，蜷在一起躺在石头上  
一脱离机甲便是一股浓重的奶糖花香  
宇智波佐助瞬间硬了  
清爽的番茄味弥漫开来，漩涡鸣人仿佛找到了救赎的源泉，爬了起来跌跌撞撞的跑向宇智波佐助

“吊车尾你……”你怎么是Omega

漩涡鸣人眼中含水，被情欲染上的眸子变成深蓝色

就好像夜晚的湖水，铺着薄薄的雾，荡漾起一丝丝涟漪  
“佐助……救救我……”宇智波佐助感觉理智快要跑飞了  
“求求你了佐助……”漩涡鸣人摇了摇屁股，他抱着宇智波佐助的腰，身体柔软的好似一只猫妖，什么姿势都可以做出来  
“鸣人，你知道我是谁吗”宇智波佐助忍不住了，更何况这是他喜欢的人  
“唔……佐助……混蛋佐助”漩涡鸣人已经陷入情欲的牢网

“你爱我吗”这才是宇智波佐助最想问的  
“我只爱佐助……唔……”温热的唇压了下来，舌头笨拙的在口腔来回扫荡，攻城略地

“鸣人，你自找的”

“嗯…唔…佐助……好舒服……”

脱下裤宇智波佐助便看到四角内裤上一小片洇湿，接着脱下内裤便看到有细细银丝连接着

“你怎么这么淫荡了，还是说Omega面对Alpha都会这样”  
虽说一大把年纪了并没有过性行为，但是黄片，宇智波佐助还是偶然看到过的，一只手指伸入那灼热的后穴，便能感觉到千百只小手似的糜肉紧紧的缠着

漩涡鸣人皱了皱眉，却主动张开了双腿  
“佐助……还要……”像是一个孩子的呓语，纯洁又色情  
“不想要扩张了吗？”在这时候，宇智波佐助显得格外贴心：还是怕会伤到鸣人啊

“不要……它……渴望你……进来…”漩涡鸣人躺在石头上扭了扭，宇智波佐助站了起来，居高临下的看着漩涡鸣人褪去裤子，大开着双腿，双手攥紧拉到乳首以上的衣角，含羞带怯邀请他的模样

漩涡鸣人仰视着宇智波佐助胯间鼓起的一块，悄悄的别了一眼宇智波佐助

“我准备好了哦”

宇智波佐助脱下裤子，胯间帐篷中的肉棒便呈现在漩涡鸣人眼前

“唔……好大……你怎么连这个……都异于人……”漩涡鸣人嘟囔着，又偷偷看了一眼自己普通尺寸的阴茎  
宇智波佐助笑了笑，跪了下去“以后这就是你的了”  
手在后穴汲取一些淫液，涂抹在肉棒上

“啊啊啊——好痛……好舒服……佐助，佐助，佐助，救救我……”

漩涡鸣人感觉自己是一棵菟丝子，缠缚于宇智波佐助身上，有种不安全的感觉，像是晕船在海面上飘飘忽忽，难受的有点恶心，后穴被开拓着，顶的肉棒一跳一跳的，于是漩涡鸣人双腿紧紧的缠住了宇智波佐助的腰，抬起腰部，屁股往下陷了陷，勾勒出一个妖娆的弧度  
“佐助，佐助，抱抱我……我害怕……”漩涡鸣人微微睁开眼睛，眼泪便像水珠一样断断续续的落下，宇智波佐助顺从的掐住漩涡鸣人的腰，把他抱了起来，开始大力操干

“啊——啊——佐助…好舒服啊…要……好舒服噫……”声音都被撞的断断续续，漩涡鸣人舔了舔唇，双手抚向乳首，轻轻的揉掐

意外的色情  
“吊车尾……跟谁学的…这么骚，嗯？”尾声时宇智波佐助弯下腰停在漩涡鸣人耳边  
耳边的搔痒刺激的漩涡鸣人收缩了后穴

“坏蛋佐助……唔……好爽……”漩涡鸣人咬紧牙关，吞咽着多余的涎水，双腿有些发酸，胀胀的却动不了  
宇智波佐助憋着眉头，肉棒努力穿梭在潮湿的肉穴里，向更深处探索着，中止一下，把漩涡鸣人转了个身，舔向藏在后背肉粉色的腺体

“啊……嗯……啊，啊，啊…”宇智波咬住腺体，注入着番茄味的信息素，他想：过着这一晚，鸣人，便完完全全属于我了。

宇智波佐助的唇在漩涡鸣人的后背起舞，像是一只灵巧的蝴蝶，翩翩的落下一个又一个小小的痕迹

“噫啊——！佐助，佐助，唔啊……麻了啊……啊……”不知撞击在哪里的宇智波佐助慢慢研磨着肉壁，通过漩涡鸣人的反应他知道：那里很敏感  
“啊——又……不要……嗯啊……不要撞那里……好麻……嗯……好舒服……要快一点……”温柔的性爱显然让发情的Omega没有满足欲望，找到敏感点的宇智波佐助便开始快速，大力研磨那里，那里有个小凸起

“够了……够了嗯啊……佐助……快支撑不住了……呜……坏蛋……”漩涡鸣人已经射过一次了，明明都是第一次做爱，宇智波佐助却明显比他持久很多  
“松手！佐助！佐助求你了……松开它……”漩涡鸣人哀求着，毫无抵抗力的手推搡着宇智波佐助——宇智波佐助恶劣的捂住了漩涡鸣人已经涨紫，星星点点吐出白浊的龟头领口

“再等等，一起”

“嗯……宇智……宇智波佐助……嗯……是个混蛋……啊——”

律动的声音在耳边回响  
风儿吹过树林发出沙沙的声音  
两具年轻的身体融合着  
咿咿呀呀的发出甜腻的声音。

——————————————————————————

次日，漩涡鸣人在睡梦中满意的咂了咂嘴，翻个身想继续睡觉——

“啊——好痛！”漩涡鸣人叫出声，感觉骨头都是酥酥麻麻的状态，尤其是大腿根部，漩涡鸣人感觉应该是青了或者出血了  
我这是昨晚干——  
被佐助干了  
被宇智波佐助爆菊了……

这么想着漩涡鸣人听见旁边有烧柴“噼噼啪啪”的声音  
脸色爆红的窝进睡袋里——这个睡袋也是宇智波佐助的，两个人昨晚睡在这里  
淡淡的番茄香与奶糖味熏的漩涡鸣人脑子昏昏胀胀的

“醒了还不起？”宇智波佐助拿着一串烤熟的野兔蹲在睡袋旁  
漩涡鸣人嗅到了肉的香气，本想据理力争肚子不争气的发出“咕——”的一声

“噗”宇智波佐助没忍住

“笑什么笑！还不都是你！”漩涡鸣人没忍住，从睡袋里探出头，凶狠的瞪了宇智波佐助一眼，这可爱的瞪眼在宇智波佐助眼里与媚眼无异

他悄悄的散发出番茄信息素的味道  
“混蛋佐助！”发情并接受标记后的Omega对自家Alpha格外敏感，轻微的味道便能引起发情  
宇智波佐助把漩涡鸣人从睡袋中捞出来，说“做完再吃”

理所当然的脱下裤子，昨晚的白浊已经被洗净，但敏感度极高的Omega，接受信息素时便开始产出肠液  
“混蛋佐助！啊……”漩涡鸣人觉得这才不是他认识的佐助……

“慢一点……好痛……浑身……唔……都好痛”

“昨晚你可是叫着要快一点的”宇智波佐助听话的慢了下来，慢慢研磨着凸起

漩涡鸣人泪水顺着眼角流下一道水痕，太慢了……需要快一点……

“佐助，佐助……我错了，随便……啊……随便你怎么样……嗯啊……这样……不舒服……”

“那你要怎么样的”宇智波佐助知道他想要什么，但是恶劣的他希望漩涡鸣人诚实一点

“混蛋……混蛋佐助……快一点……”

“遵命”宇智波佐助得逞的笑了  
笑

他喜欢这个姿势

漩涡鸣人坐在他的腿上，宇智波佐助既可以舔舐他的腺体，又可以亲吻他的嘴唇  
抚摸上漩涡鸣人的肉臀

“你的屁股为什么这么多肉？还是说Omega都这样？”

“我……嗯……我不知道……啊！”

“给我生个孩子吗？”宇智波佐助觉得自己一定是傻了，才会问出这种问题

“唔……”漩涡鸣人的理智上线，他犹豫了一下，迟钝的漩涡鸣人直到昨晚才认清自己对宇智波佐助的感情：只是想让宇智波佐助多关注我一点，因为……  
却不知道宇智波佐助……是否一样喜欢着自己

“嗯……混蛋佐助……爱我吗……”这个爱字说的似乎有些为时过早，漩涡鸣人有点害羞，但是不爽快才不是他的性格

“不然我会操你？”这是个疑问句，却又像陈述句，陈述着一个事实：他们是相爱的

“那无所……啊……佐助喜欢……就要……唔……要孩子……”

宇智波佐助笑了笑：“刚做第二次就这么浪荡了？”

“唔……”漩涡鸣人不满的回过头去“不是佐助……喜欢吗…我…唔……”剩下的话不用说，宇智波佐助已经心知肚明，他有些感动于漩涡鸣人的付出，毕竟他在宇智波家族中从来没有受到过这种待遇，宇智波佐助把声音吞进肚子里，细腻的描绘着漩涡鸣人的唇形，两个人的舌头交缠，共舞

漩涡鸣人感觉浑身酥麻又舒服，明明刚确定关系，却又像相恋多年的夫妻，或许，或是一定，他和佐助有着不可分割的联系

恩爱过后，宇智波佐助抱着漩涡鸣人坐在石头上，一口一口地喂着他吃兔肉，漩涡鸣人乖巧的像是一只小猫，四处张望着咀嚼嘴里的肉

“混蛋佐助，我为什么会变成Omega啊？”心大的漩涡鸣人已经不再沮丧自己不是Alpha了

“吊车尾，你上课不听课吗？”

“我！”漩涡鸣人撅了撅嘴，伊卡鲁讲课死板无趣！刚开始听就开始困好吗！

“有些自身信息素会被其他比较霸道的外来信息素所掩盖”  
“哦…所以这股奶糖味才是我的信息素……”漩涡鸣人对自己的信息素有些不满

“小奶猫”  
“喂喂！”漩涡鸣人说话时，脸上的小猫须一动一动的，在宇智波佐助看来，可爱

他亲了亲小猫须，漩涡鸣人躲了一下

“混蛋佐助，你是什么时候喜欢上我的？”漩涡鸣人懒洋洋的躺在宇智波佐助怀里，有点激动，又有些胆怯，夹杂着幸福

宇智波佐助并没有搭理他，但是漩涡鸣人却自言自语的说着：“我好像，似乎是在你高中的时候，就喜欢你了哦，被我喜欢是不是很荣幸嘚吧呦”

“闭嘴，吃兔肉，吊车尾的”宇智波佐助撕下一块兔肉，塞进漩涡鸣人嘴里  
“唔！混蛋！”

回去的路上，漩涡鸣人不免有些担心

“你说……A防会不会不要我了”

“不会”

“哎？为什么？我已经是一个Omega…也许并不能帮上你们什么忙了……”漩涡鸣人低着头，有些不高兴

宇智波佐助看着他，把下巴搭在他的头顶

“可是你是一个强大的Omega，比某些Alpha都强，无论是Omega还是Alpha你都是他们的榜样”

这是宇智波佐助第一次夸漩涡鸣人  
漩涡鸣人有一丝怔愣  
“哎？”漩涡鸣人回头看向宇智波佐助  
“笨蛋”宇智波佐助耳根有点粉色  
他亲了亲漩涡鸣人  
“感觉混蛋佐助变了呢……”漩涡鸣人嘴角带笑的嘟囔着  
“那我再变回去”  
“不要！我可是喜欢这样的佐助嘚吧呦！”

3:  
过渡

回到基地，长官听说了漩涡鸣人A变O的事情，眼神中带有震惊夹杂着惊喜，让人捉摸不透，“这件事还有别人知道吗？”

“报告长官！仅告诉了您”

“那么漩涡鸣人，你现在有两条路可以走，一！隐藏自己Omega的事实，继续在A队，不过可能会让你尽量少出任务，二！则是退役，你是怎么想的”

退役？？怎么可能！漩涡鸣人握紧拳头，我可是要当英雄的男人！“报告长官！我要继续战斗！”

自初中就和漩涡鸣人打交道的宇智波佐助自然知道他的性格：又傻又倔强

虽然不太赞同他继续战斗，但也要尊重他的意愿  
而长官则十分看好这个少年  
“好！那你便收拾收拾，和宇智波佐助住在一起吧”  
漩涡鸣人有点脸红“是！长官”  
宇智波佐助：这么好吗，那就让他在A队玩玩吧  
毕竟宇智波佐助会保护好漩涡鸣人不是吗  
待两个人离开后，长官看着窗外的天空，眼中似乎有点点泪花：  
“又有一个Omega和你一样啦，英雄。”

第一个月是发情高峰期，好在虫族侵扰也少了，漩涡鸣人和宇智波佐助一直窝在宿舍

这是第多少次了？漩涡鸣人脑子昏昏胀胀的

从住进来的第二天，他就开始不停发情，一开始还害怕宇智波佐助会虚，这根本没有必要，因为会虚的是自己啊

漩涡鸣人在宇智波佐助胯下已经分不清白天黑夜了，做了睡醒了吃吃完休息想做了继续

这是多么糜烂的生活啊！漩涡鸣人对现在的自己感到不耻，顺便揉了揉发软的腹肌  
“喂佐助！我要去训练！”漩涡鸣人吃饱喝足就喜欢说这句话

“休息”当然，漩涡鸣人也从来没成功过

“我的腹肌都软了！”漩涡鸣人瞪着佐助

宇智波佐助连理都没理他，继续看着报纸：“你从四天前就说过，不行”

漩涡鸣人跳起来就想打宇智波佐助，却硬生生的被番茄信息素拦下了：“就你现在，能去训练吗”  
抓着漩涡鸣人的手，宇智波佐助压了下来：“再等等”

一个月时间过得很快，快到漩涡鸣人的腹肌变成了一块，他就成功被宇智波佐助拉去了训练基地“太胖了”  
“还不是因为你！”一天三顿，顿顿吃蔬菜……等等，为什么吃蔬菜会胖这么快

大家看着漩涡鸣人生龙活虎的出现在他们面前，上前笑嘻嘻勾肩搭背调侃起来  
因为之前打了一针抑制剂，现在的漩涡鸣人依旧是那个没发过情的Alpha

而宇智波佐助看到漩涡鸣人和他们玩的这么好，心里有点泛酸，“啧”别开了目光

奈良鹿丸走了过来拍了拍宇智波佐助的肩，“喂，佐助，病好了没”

“嗯”奈良鹿丸觉得宇智波佐助作为队伍强大的领头实在是太冷淡了，总想搭话却没一次不是冷场：这以后真的会有Omega喜欢吗？  
不得不说这皮囊，这身材，这身手，真的有，还特别多

宇智波佐助思考着自己的事情，漩涡鸣人跑了过来，“佐助！去训练了！”

宇智波佐助抬起头，被漩涡鸣人拉住胳膊，拉向队伍“走啦走啦”

宇智波佐助没说什么，乖乖的进入队伍，其他人可吓得不轻：什么时候鸣人和佐助这么好了……话说佐助似乎一直是自己训练吧……居然真的被拉过来了……

这件事有一必有二，看着每天都被漩涡鸣人拉过来训练的宇智波佐助，大家已经看怪不怪，毕竟在第一天漩涡鸣人就解释过了——  
“长官看佐助受伤了，就逼着他训练！我看着他！”向宇智波佐助眨了眨眼，宇智波佐助别开了头

喂！有这么对自己伴侣的吗！漩涡鸣人咬牙切齿的想  
为此，鸣人一天没理佐助

训练的日子很无聊，两个人在床上亲热的时间也因为训练的疲劳而大大减少  
尽管如此，宇智波佐助还是会每月按时带着漩涡鸣人来体检——

“鸣人曾经感染过Alpha的信息素，生殖系统不完善，生育能力显著降低……佐助如果真的想要孩子可能需要勤劳一点了，毕竟现在的鸣人就像刚分化的Omega”纲手医生脸不红心不跳的说着床笫之事，惹得漩涡鸣人脸色爆红：要不要这么直白！

“好的，谢谢纲手医生了”拉着漩涡鸣人走出办公室  
你也这么坦然！

为此，漩涡鸣人又一天没理佐助

“我也要去！”漩涡鸣人站在办公桌前，激动的说

卫星云图显示虫族又开始活动了，数量之多可能会是场苦战，长官不希望漩涡鸣人去冒着个险

“我也是A队一份子！我已经没事了！抑制剂准备好什么都可以！长官！求求你了！让我去！”

苦恼的揉了揉眉心，长官语重心长的说：“鸣人，你知道吗，那会是场苦战”

“我可以！”漩涡鸣人眼中的坚决令长官动容

“……好”

——TBC


End file.
